


Além da Escuridão

by Akane_Jimpensa



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_Jimpensa/pseuds/Akane_Jimpensa
Summary: Mais uma fic Cleon, porque histórias com esse casal nunca é demais! *—*Antes de ir para a missão que custaria a sua vida, Sherry Birkin deixa uma mensagem em vídeo para seus pais de criação, Leon e Claire. Será que a ruiva corajosa e o ex policial de Raccoon vão deixar as diferenças e sentimentos feridos de lado para ouvir as últimas palavras que sua filha adotiva tanto queria lhes dizer? Será que isso vai fazer alguma diferença em suas vidas bagunçadas?Obs: 1 - Essa história se passa um pouco depois dos acontecimentos de Resident Evil 6.2 - Ainda não sei se vai ter final feliz ou não. Eu mudo a história diversas vezes na minha mente, então não tem nada definido ainda sobre o final.3 - SE VOCÊ NÃO TEM 18 ANOS OU MAIS ESSA HISTÓRIA NÃO É RECOMENDADA PARA VOCÊ!





	1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

 

2015 – CEMITÉRIO DAS LÁGRIMAS – USA ( LEON POV)

 

Lidar com a morte era algo costumeiro, comum e até mesmo insignificante na vida de Leon Scott Kennedy. Apesar da maioria das pessoas temerem essa inimiga mortal do ser humano, o medo da morte nunca invadiu a mente ou o corpo do loiro. Ao longo dos anos, ele chegou a enfrentar de frente a ceifadora de vidas varias vezes, e em todas elas ele havia cuspido no meio de sua cara, em total descaso. 

Para o ex policial de Raccoon, a morte era como uma bela amante, às vezes muito boa e talentosa, mas, na maioria das vezes, cruel e ingrata. Por diversas vezes a morte lhe presenteava com um enorme prazer ao auxilia-lo a ceifar a vida de muitas pessoas que, com certeza, mereceram morrer pelas mãos do agente, mas, como uma espada de dois gumes, sua amante também não se recusava a feri-lo vez por outra. Como uma cadela ingrata, que sempre exige mais e mais de seu parceiro sem nunca estar realmente satisfeita, ela também o fazia lidar com a perda de muitas pessoas inocentes que mereciam ter tido uma chance de viver uma vida longa e feliz longe de toda essa merda que era o bioterrorismo. 

Leon Kennedy, sem sombra de dúvidas, não era um homem que costumava se lamentar ou chorar. O loiro sequer lembrava qual foi a última vez que derramou uma lágrima em sua vida. Ele era como uma rocha inabalável, sempre firme e inatingível. Sim, a imagem de Leon não era das mais calorosas e afetuosas, e não era nenhuma surpresa que as pessoas, em especial suas amantes, gostavam de jogar na sua cara o quanto ele era um maldito egoísta, desprovido de sentimentos.

No então, hoje, até mesmo Leon Scott Kennedy, a rocha inabalável, demonstrava abertamente todo seu lamento e sofrimento pela perda de uma das poucas pessoas que ele realmente amou em toda a sua vida.

Sherry Birkin foi uma criança dócil e amável. E mesmo depois de se tornar uma mulher adulta, ela nunca deixou que as tragédias da vida lhe roubassem a alegria de viver. A garotinha que o agente do governo aprendeu a amar como uma filha sempre tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. Era uma garota que sempre estava de bem com a vida e se esforçava em ajudar a todos ao seu redor. Leon só queria ter tido a oportunidade de abraçá-la uma última vez e dizer o quanto a admirava e se orgulhava da mulher que ela havia se tornado!

Olhar o caixão de sua filha sendo enterrado embaixo da terra e saber que sequer havia sobrado um corpo ali dentro para ser velado, doía demais no que o loiro achava ser seu coração. Ninguém mais do que ele e...Claire...Sim, ninguém mais do que eles sabiam que Sherry Birkin não merecia isso. Não merecia nada do que essa vida miserável havia lhe dado.

Leon realmente não entendia o porquê. Com tanta podridão nesse mundo, por que a vida ainda insistia nesse jogo injusto? Porque a morte simplesmente não levava pessoas desprezíveis como ele no lugar de pessoas tão boas e cheias de amor como Sherry Birkin? 

A vida e a morte eram uma piada! Uma piada de muito mau gosto!


	2. Capítulo 1

2015 – CEMITÉRIO DAS LÁGRIMAS – USA (POV LEON)

.......  
Leon realmente não entendia o porquê. Com tanta podridão nesse mundo, por que a vida ainda insistia nesse jogo injusto? Porque a morte simplesmente não levava pessoas desprezíveis como ele no lugar de pessoas tão boas e cheias de amor como Sherry Birkin? 

A vida e a morte eram uma piada! Uma piada de muito mau gosto!

E por falar em piada de mau gosto. Logo ali na frente, do outro lado do túmulo de sua filha estava a mulher que atormentava sua alma. Seu cabelo ruivo estava preso como de costume em um rabo de cavalo e ela usava um vestido preto que chegava ao joelho. As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto da mulher Redfield e ela suspirava repetidas vezes. Leon pode perceber que as mãos da ruiva tremiam e vez por outra ela as descansava uma hora em seu peito, onde estava seu coração sofrido pela perda, e outra hora repousava suas mãos em volta da barriga visivelmente inchada e redonda de sua gravidez.

Sim, Claire Redfield estava grávida sabe-se lá de quantos meses. Pelo que disseram ela estava bem feliz com a ideia de dar a luz, mas é claro que a ruiva não havia contado nada para Leon. O loiro só ficou sabendo da notícia há poucos meses atrás, quando, depois de foder Angela Miller no sofá da sala, ela ingenuamente deixa escapar a novidade.

 

>> FLASHBACK <<

 

Angela estava de quatro no meio do sofá gemendo igual uma puta enquanto Leon batia fundo com seu pau na buceta da agente da S R T. 

O sexo era algo muito frequente na vida de Leon Kennedy e Angela Miller era só mais uma das muitas opções que ele tinha disponível para despejar o seu esperma. Não era segredo de ninguém que o loiro era um puto de mão cheia. Mas que culpa ele tinha se as mulheres imploravam pelo seu pau? 

É claro que Leon não se considerava um santo, ele não tinha o menor pudor em deixar bem claro o quanto gostava de foder um belo rabo de saia. Mas para ele era só isso, apenas uma boa trepada! Nunca houve sentimentos envolvidos no meio de suas atividades sexuais. Seu único e exclusivo objetivo sempre foi dar e principalmente receber prazer. E modéstia à parte, Leon se orgulhava de conseguir levar todas as suas amantes a loucura. Todas elas saiam muito saciadas e satisfeitas no final. Ela iam embora sempre desejando e ansiando pela próxima vez.

— Você foi incrível Leon! – Angela diz se levantando do sofá e puxando sua calça para cima — Eu queria ficar um pouco mais para nos divertirmos mais um pouco, mas eu preciso ir. 

Leon nem perde seu tempo respondendo e apenas acena com a cabeça. Não é como se ele se importasse ou fosse pedir para ela ficar.

Enquanto a agente da S R T termina de se vestir, o loiro apenas permanece sentado pelado em seu sofá com um cigarro no meio da boca. Logo ele pegaria aquela garrafa de Whisky que abriu mais cedo e beberia até desmaiar.

— Droga! Vou chegar atrasada! — resmunga a jovem — Eu ainda tenho que buscar o meu presente para a Claire!

Ouvir o nome da ruiva despertou completamente o loiro de seus pensamentos.

— Presente para que? – perguntou o loiro — Pelo que eu saiba falta alguns meses para o aniversário da Redfield.

— Oh! Você não ficou sabendo? – a agente pergunta confusa

— Fiquei sabendo do que? – responde Leon muito atento às próximas palavras da sua amante 

— Claire está grávida! – responde sorridente

— MAS QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO? – grita o loiro

Era evidente para a mulher da SRT que Leon havia ficado muito irritado com a notícia da gravidez de Claire e o loiro confirmou ainda mais a suspeita de Angela Miller, quando esmurrou a mesinha do centro da sala, espatifando o vidro para tudo que é lado!

— Acalme-se Leon! – diz Angela assustada

— SAI DAQUI! – o loiro grita para a jovem

Não precisou um novo aviso para que a amante de Leon saíssem correndo de seu apartamento, o deixando completamente sozinho em sua ira.

— VAGABUNDA! – O loiro grita

 

>> FIM DO FLASHBACK <<

 

Leon suspira ao se lembrar daquele dia. Havia sido um dia daqueles! Ele havia bebido e quebrado metade das coisas de sua casa até perder a consciência, jogado como um pedaço de merda, no meio do banheiro. 

Realmente havia sido um episódio humilhante para o loiro e ele agradeceu que mandou logo Angela embora para que ela não presenciasse o papelão que ele fez naquele dia. 

É claro que depois de acordar pelado, no chão do banheiro com uma tremenda ressaca, a ira do loiro havia ido embora. Mas foi somente alguns dias depois, que Leon, por fim se da conta da triste realidade. A ruiva não pertencia a ele e o loiro não tinha o direito de ficar irritado ou magoado com o que ela fazia da vida dela. Além do mais, Já fazia um bom tempo que eles haviam se afastado um do outro e Claire já estava com um novo namorado idiota. E qual era mesmo o nome desse imbecil pomposo? Leon sequer se importava!

“Que se foda ele e ela!” – Eram os pensamentos do ex policial de Raccoon e foi com esse pensamento que ele ligou o “modo foda-se tudo” e não pensou mais sobre o assunto até o dia de hoje, ao vê-la com os próprios olhos. 

De um lado de Claire estava seu irmão e fiel protetor, Chris Redfield e do outro, o babaca do namorado dela que Leon sequer sabia o nome ou tinha intenção de saber. Ele abraçava e beijava o rosto da ruiva na tentativa de consolá-la, mas o que o sujeitinho idiota não sabia e provavelmente nem desconfiava era que não era dele que Claire Redfield precisava.

Quando, por fim, o enterro termina e as pessoas começam a se retirar, Leon percebe que Claire está caminhando em sua direção. Ela para de andar a poucos centímetros do loiro e o encara com tanto pesar e tristeza que Leon não vê outra alternativa a não ser puxa-lá em seus braços e abraçá-la amorosamente. Com a aproximação, o loiro pôde sentir o cheiro e a pele macia da ruiva sobre suas mãos. A protuberância da barriga inchada dela pressionada contra ele parecia gozar de sua cara, como um aviso constante, de que agora ela pertencia definitivamente a outra pessoa. 

Já fazia algum tempo que eles se viram e tiveram contato pela última vez e Leon, no fundo, sentia muita falta da companhia e do toque da ruiva. Ele se perguntava se Claire se sentia da mesma forma sobre ele. Será que ela ainda desejava o seu toque?

A dúvida do loiro some completamente quando Claire aperta seus braços em volta do loiro e chora desesperadamente em seu peito. Leon sabia que a ruiva estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele, talvez até mais, mas ele não sabia como tirar esse sofrimento de dentro dela. Como ele removeria isso dela se o mesmo sofrimento e pesar também estava lhe matando por dentro e ele não conseguia se curar? Eles estavam enterrando sua filha e não sabiam como lidar com o sofrimento que invadia seus corações devido a essa perda. 

— Eu quero ela de volta, Leon! – diz Claire chorando no peito do loiro — Eu quero a minha garotinha!

— Eu sinto muito, Claire – responde Leon abatido beijando sua cabeça — Se pudesse eu daria minha vida para trazê-la de volta!

— Eu sei! – responde a ruiva enquanto chora e esfrega seu rosto no peito do loiro — Eu também sinto tanto, Leon!

O loiro não faz ideia de quanto tempo eles ficaram ali abraçados e se consolando, mas logo uma voz inconveniente e irritante, interrompe o momento íntimo entre eles.

— Querida, temos que ir! – diz o babaca pomposo colocando uma mão no ombro de Claire.

Claire se afasta lentamente de Leon. Ainda de costas para seu namorado idiota, a ruiva pega a mão do loiro e a leva até seu rosto coberto de lágrimas. O coração de Leon para por um momento quando a ruiva da um beijo no dorso da mão do agente e lhe dirige um último olhar de despedida.

— Adeus, Leon! – ela quase sussurra 

O agente do governo americano permaneceu em silêncio. Ele não tinha confiança em si mesmo para tomar nenhuma atitude ou dizer qualquer palavra que não resultasse em um terrível desastre. Sua vontade era puxar a ruiva para si mesmo e levá-la para sua casa onde fariam amor e consolariam um ao outro, até que a dor em seus corações sumisse. Mas ele sabia que não poderia fazer isso! Não mais! Não depois do que aconteceu naquele dia!

Ver Claire se afastar agarrada em outro homem para consola-la doía mais do que ele imaginou. Mas, foi esse caminho que escolheram para si mesmos não foi? Foi isso que ele escolheu e por isso não devia estar se lamentando agora! Ele nem se importava, não é mesmo?

Com esse último pensamento em mente, Leon olha uma última vez para a lápide de sua filha e, se despedindo dela, caminha para fora do cemitério. Sua próxima parada já estava definida! Ele caminharia até o pub irlandês que ficava a meio quarteirão de sua casa e beberia até a dor da perda deixar seu coração!


	3. Capítulo 2

2015 – ALGUMAS HORAS APÓS O ENTERRO DE SHERRY BIRKIN (CLAIRE POV)

 

Claire estava deitada em sua cama, encolhida e com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Desde que chegou do enterro de sua amada Sherry, a ruiva não conseguia parar de chorar. Como ela viveria sem a sua filha? Como ela seguiria em frente sabendo que a sua menina não partilhava mais do mesmo mundo que ela?

Sherry Birkin há muito tempo havia ocupado um lugar insubstituível no coração da ruiva. Mesmo carregando outra criança em seu ventre, o amor de Claire pela garotinha que conheceu e salvou em Raccoon jamais diminuiria. Mesmo que ela tivesse cem filhos, ela continuaria amando intensamente sua Sherry até o último dia de sua vida. É como dizem...”o amor de uma mãe nunca diminui, só multiplica!” E o sentimento de Claire por Sherry Birkin era a prova viva disso! Jamais teria fim!

Claire guardava em sua mente e em seu coração todos os momentos que havia compartilhado com a filha. Apesar de nem tudo ter sido um mar de rosas em suas vidas e de todas as dificuldades que enfrentaram, a ruiva podia dizer sem sombra de dúvidas que houve muitos momentos bons e felizes. Uma das lembranças de Sherry que mais marcaram a vida de Claire e alegraram seu coração de mãe, foi no dia em que ela contou para sua linda garotinha que em breve ela seria uma irmã mais velha.

 

>> FLASHBACK <<

 

Claire e Sherry estavam sentadas na cozinha tomando um belo café da tarde enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre suas vidas.

— Quer dizer que a senhorita vai ter um encontro com esse tal de Jake Muller? – pergunta Claire brincalhona 

— Não é um encontro, mãeee! – responde Sherry rindo envergonhada — É só...questão de trabalho! 

— Se você diz... – responde Claire ainda rindo 

Claire sabia, pelas conversas que já havia tido com sua filha, que a ela nutria algum tipo de sentimento romântico pelo garoto Wesker, mesmo ela negando firmemente em todas as vezes que a ruiva lhe perguntava sobre isso.

— Pode parar com isso dona Claire! – diz Sherry fingindo estar brava — Você me disse no telefone que queria me falar algo muito importante, mas até agora só está me enrolando!

— Mas que mentira! – responde Claire entrando no jogo na filha e fingindo estar ofendida — Eu não estou te enrolando. Eu só queria saber como anda a vida da minha filha desnaturada que eu não vejo já faz séculos!

Ambas riem com suas brincadeiras e Claire pega na mão de Sherry.

— Você sabe que eu te amo não sabe, Sherry?

A loira, tocada pelas palavras da ruiva, para de tomar seu café e olha ternamente para Claire. Ela aproxima ainda mais sua cadeira da de Claire e coloca sua outra mão encima da mão de sua mãe de coração.

— É claro que eu sei, bobinha! – responde a loira sorrindo e logo em seguida dando um beijo no rosto da ruiva — Eu também te amo!

Claire suspira e fica olhando por um bom tempo para Sherry com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ela tinha tanto orgulho da mulher que ela havia se tornado. Apesar de tudo, a ruiva e Leon haviam feito um bom trabalho em criá-la. 

— Então...Você vai ficar admirando a minha beleza o dia todo, ou vai me contar logo o que está acontecendo? – pergunta a loira brincalhona 

— Filha...eu... – Claire começa dizendo — ...Logo você vai ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha na sua vida.

— Mãeeeeee — Sherry diz evidentemente muito animada — É sério isso? 

Claire mal teve tempo de confirmar a notícia e já sente a cabeça da filha encostada carinhosamente em sua barriga ainda plana.

— Oi irmãozinho! – diz a loira sorrindo e acariciando a barrida de Claire — Você ainda não me conhece, mas eu sou a Sherry, a sua irmã mais velha! Sei que deve ser muito confortável e seguro aí dentro da nossa mãe, mas vê se cresce logo e vem aqui para fora para eu poder te segurar nos meus braços e te levar passear nos meus dias de folga, tá? Eu tenho tanta coisa para te contar e ensinar!

Claire acariciava a cabeça de sua filha e não conseguia deixar de se emocionar ao ouvir as palavras e ver a reação da loira. Antes de contar para a ela sobre a sua gravidez, a ruiva estava com medo de que Sherry se sentisse triste e infeliz de alguma forma. Ela não queria que sua garotinha pensasse que Claire a amaria menos só porque ela teria um outro filho. Mas, graças a Deus, isso não havia acontecido!

Sherry, sem dúvida estava muito animada falando com seu novo irmão ou irmã. Ela sorria e dava tanta risada que Claire chegou a pensar de explodiria de felicidade. Era uma cena linda e tocante. Não foi por menos que a ruiva se desmanchou em lágrimas.

— Ixiiiii irmão...Melhor eu parar porque senão nossa mãe vai inundar a casa! – Sherry ri e da um beijo na barriga de Claire — Te amo!

 

>> FIM DO FLASHBACK <<

 

Doía tanto! Doía demais lembrar do rosto da filha e nunca mais poder toca-la! Lembrar de sua voz, mas nunca mais poder ouvi-la! Será que existia no mundo dor maior que essa? Será que um dia ela conseguiria conviver com essa ausência sem se sentir vazia e oca por dentro?

— Claire? – Veio a voz de Tom seguida de algumas batidas do outro lado da porta de seu quarto — Me desculpe! Eu sei que não é o momento, mas um tal de sr White ligou e pediu para que você o encontrasse na sexta as 15:00 nesse endereço aqui. 

— Eu não conheço nenhum sr White! – Claire o corta — Não me interessa quem ele seja ou o que ele quer!

— Então... – começa Tom — Acho que é ele que está encarregado do testamento de Sherry Birkin.

— Testamento da Sherry? – pergunta Claire curiosa ao ouvir algo relacionado à sua filha

— Sim! – responde Tom — Pelo que ele me disse, Sherry deixou algo que queria que fosse entregue para você.

— Algo...para mim? – pergunta chorosa e afunda ainda mais sua cabeça no travesseiro

Claire não sabia o que pensar e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. “Sua menininha tinha deixado algo para ela?” – pensava — “Será que Sherry estava pressentindo que algo lhe aconteceria? E o que será que ela queria lhe entregar?”

— Querida... – veio a voz de Tom —...Eu sei que você está sofrendo, mas não pode continuar assim! Não é saudável para você e o bebe!

— Me deixe com o meu sofrimento, Tom! – a ruiva diz severamente para o belo homem em seu quarto — Você não entende o que estou sentindo!

— Eu sinto muito e não quis ser indelicado ou indiferente ao seus sentimentos – responde Tom, se deitando ao lado da ruiva e a abraçando por trás — Eu só queria poder tirar esse sofrimento de dentro de você!

Tom, com toda a certeza era um ótimo namorado. Ele era um homem bom, atencioso e carinhoso. Era apaixonado por Claire e sempre se preocupava com seu bem estar. Era o exemplar perfeito do que toda mulher sonha encontrar em um homem. No entanto, apesar de ter o homem perfeito aos seus pés, o coração e a mente da ruiva estavam bem longe de pertencerem a esse homem.

Enquanto Tom a abraçava amorosamente e aproximava seu corpo do da ruiva na tentativa de consolá-la, no íntimo de Claire, eram os braços de outro homem que ela ansiava ter sobre seu corpo. Cada vez que Tom a beijava, eram os lábios de outro que ela imaginava e desejava estarem cobrindo os seus. 

Ela ansiava tanto por ele! Abraçá-lo e senti-lo mais cedo no cemitério não ajudou em nada a aliviar o desejo e a saudade que seu corpo sentia dele! Apenas naquele simples gesto de conforto entre duas pessoas enlutadas e que não deveria ter efeito nenhum sobre ela, Claire pôde sentir o seu cheio tão másculo e atrativo, pôde sentir o calor de sua pele que a aqueceu tantas vezes, pôde ouvir o timbre de sua voz que a deixava arrepiada dos pés à cabeça. Ele sequer se esforçava e já deixava a mente da ruiva nublada e seu corpo doente de desejo e paixão! 

“Maldito seja esse seu corpo traiçoeiro! Maldito seja esse coração e mente que desejam tão ardentemente alguém que jamais seria dela!” – a ruiva praguejava repetidas vezes em sua mente – “ Maldito seja Leon Scott Kennedy que mesmo distante a perseguia e assombrava sua mente, seu corpo e seu coração!”


	4. Capítulo 3

3 DIAS DEPOIS – ESCRITÓRIO DO SR WHITE (CLAIRE POV)

 

— Senhorita Redfield, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la! – o sr White cumprimenta a ruiva — Só lamento que seja em circunstâncias tão lamentáveis!

— Obrigada! – Claire responde com um sorriso triste 

— Eu queria ter me apresentado e lhe desejado minha condolências no dia do enterro, mas achei mais apropriado não interferir com o seu momento de dor.

Claire apenas acena com a cabeça. Para falar a verdade Claire não se lembrava de ter visto esse homem no enterro de sua filha. Aliás, ela não se lembrava de nada além da imagem do caixão de Sherry Birkin sendo enterrado e engolido pela terra e do homem loiro parado do outro lado do túmulo de sua filha que a abraçou e despertou tantos sentimentos e desejos em apenas alguns minutos. Ela ainda podia sentir o fantasma de suas mãos deslizando sobre suas costas e braços. 

— Por favor, sente-se! – diz o homem muito educado afastando a cadeira para a ruiva se sentar. — Você deseja uma água, talvez um suco?

— Estou bem, obrigada! – a ruiva responde 

O sr White parecia ser um homem de mais de 60 anos muito educado e atencioso. Ele era baixo, com uma uma barriga bem proeminente, cabelos brancos e um bigode bem extravagante no rosto. Seu escritório no centro da cidade era bem amplo e muito luxuoso. 

Havia fotos penduradas em molduras douradas por toda a parede da sala do sr White. Dentre tantas fotos, Claire pode reconhecer o rosto de muitas celebridades e pessoas importantes posando ao lado do homem gorducho, porém, o retrato que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi aquele que continha a imagem de sua linda filha Sherry Birkin. Ela estava posando sorridente ao lado do sr White e abraçava duas menininhas que Claire não fazia a menor ideia de quem pudessem ser.

Enquanto observava a sala do sr White, a ruiva não conseguia deixar de se perguntar o porquê a foto de sua filha estava ali pendurada ao lado de tantas celebridades e principalmente como Sherry havia conseguido dinheiro para contratar os serviços de um homem, aparentemente tão importante e requisitado como ele. 

— Sua filha foi uma pessoa incrível, senhorita Redfield! – diz o sr White ao observar o olhar de Claire fixo sobre o retrato que continha a imagem da senhorita Birkin — Normalmente as fotos nessa sala são de todas as pessoas importantes que eu já tive a oportunidade de ajudar prestando os meus excelentes serviços, mas... – suspira o homem — Com Sherry Birkin foi diferente!

Claire estava bem atenta ao que o sr White estava lhe dizendo. Seu coração de mãe estava apertado e ansioso para saber tudo o que aquele homem tinha a lhe dizer sobre sua garotinha.

— Há alguns anos atrás, recebi a notícia de minha nora e meu único filho haviam sido mortos e suas duas filhas, minhas netas, haviam sido sequestradas. – diz o homem — Sim, como deve imaginar são aquelas duas menininhas abraçadas em Sherry Birkin. Elas se chamam Sarah e Ana.

— Eu sinto muito pela sua perda! – diz Claire.

A ruiva entendia bem qual era a dor de perder um filho e sabia que nenhum pai ou mãe deveria ter que passar por essa agonia.

 

— Muito obrigada! – ele responde com um sorriso triste e continua — Me lembro que não economizei dinheiro e nem esforços na tentativa de encontrar minhas netas, mesmo que fosse apenas para...poder enterra-las apropriadamente! – o sr White da uma leve pausa antes de continuar com o seu relato — Contratei as melhores pessoas para solucionar esse caso e confesso, senhorita Redfield, que fiz coisas das quais não me orgulho muito, mas mesmo assim, não obtive nenhum resultado positivo. Minhas netas continuavam desaparecidas e eu sequer sabia se elas ainda estavam vivas ou não!

— Já havia passado quase um ano desde que elas sumiram e eu já havia perdido completamente as esperanças. – ele diz tristemente — Mas foi aí que Sherry Birkin apareceu e mudou a minha vida. 

— Ela disse que ficou sabendo do desaparecimento de Sarah e Ana e que tinha uma possível pista de seu paradeiro – diz o homem sorrindo — É claro que eu não levei ela a sério! Como poderia acreditar numa pessoa tão jovem, de apenas vinte e poucos anos, que mais parecia uma uma boneca do que com qualquer outra coisa? Para mim ela era só mais uma oportunista que queria sugar o dinheiro de um velho desesperado! 

O sr White, que até então estava sentado em sua mesa, de frente para Claire, se levanta e caminha até a parede onde estava o retrato de Sherry Birkin. Ele pega o retrato em suas mãos e volta a se sentar logo em seguida.

— Sim, eu fui um cretino! Ao invés de pelo menos lhe dar a chance de se explicar e se defender, eu a insultei e a mandei embora – ele diz visivelmente arrependido e envergonhado. Ele dá um longo suspiro e continua — Imagine então a minha surpresa, senhorita Redfield, quando, um mês depois de expulsar sua filha do meu escritório, eu recebo a ligação da própria Sherry Birkin me informando que havia encontrado minhas duas netinhas e que as estava trazendo em segurança para minha residência!

— Sherry Birkin, mesmo não recebendo minha aprovação, confiança, dinheiro ou qualquer tipo de auxílio da minha parte para realizar essa missão, ela se arriscou e trouxe sãs e salvas, as únicas duas coisas de real valor que havia sobrado na minha vida!

Claire já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. Sua menina sempre foi uma garota tão boa! Sempre se prontificando a ajudar os outros e fazer o bem, mesmo sem receber nada em troca! Quanto orgulho ela tinha desse anjinho chamado Sherry Birkin!

— Eu sinto muito senhorita Redfield – diz o sr White oferecendo uma caixinha de lenço para a ruiva enxugar suas lágrimas — Eu não queria fazê-la chorar!

— Não! – responde prontamente a ruiva aceitando a caixinha de lenços e removendo suas lágrimas — Eu fico feliz em ouvir sobre a minha Sherry! São...só lágrimas de orgulho e...saudade. Ela era uma menina muito boa!

— Sem dúvidas! – diz o homem se levantando novamente e colocando o retrato de Sherry Birkin novamente na parede. Ele encarava a imagem da loira com evidente emoção.

— Todos esses rostos são de pessoas importantes que eu me orgulhei em conhecer e ajudar durante a minha vida, mas esse aqui... – diz o homem de bigode extravagante apontando para o retrato de Sherry Birkin —... Esse aqui, com toda certeza é o que me dá mais orgulho e tem significado para mim!

— Dentre tantos, esse aqui foi o único rosto que, sem nenhum interesse financeiro, realmente me amparou quando eu precisei de ajuda – o homem continua — E por isso eu tenho o maior orgulho de deixá-lo exposto no centro da minha sala, para que todos possam vê-lo e saber o que ela fez por mim!

A ruiva não podia deixar de sorrir com essas palavras. Sua Sherry era uma heroína! Claire queria tanto poder abraçá-la e lhe dizer o quanto a amava!

— Bom...vamos voltar para o que a senhorita veio fazer aqui, não é mesmo, senhorita Redfield? – diz o sr White se sentando novamente na cadeira de frente para Claire. Ele abre uma de suas gavetas e retira um envelope branco lá de dentro.

— Sua filha, Sherry Birkin, antes de partir pa...

Um barulho no telefone do sr White interrompe sua conversa com a ruiva.

— Me desculpe! – diz o homem gorducho — Só um momento!

Claire estava ansiosa para saber o que estava no envelope e ter o seu desejo interrompido por um telefone a deixou muito frustrada. Ela estava quase se inclinando sobre a mesa para pegar o envelope e ver logo o que tinha dentro dele, quando as palavras do sr White, que estava falando ao telefone, a fizeram congelar.

— Muito obrigada, Stacy! – diz o sr White no telefone para a sua secretária — Por favor, peça para o sr Kennedy entrar!


	5. Capítulo 4

APARTAMENTO DE LEON – 3 DIAS APÓS O ENTERRO DE SHERRY BIRKIN ( LEON POV )

 

Um som alto e irritante desperta Leon com um sobressalto, fazendo sua cabeça quase explodir devido à ressaca do dia anterior. Sem pensar duas vezes, o agente do governos dos Estados Unidos, estende seu braço, agarra o relógio que insistia em aborrecê-lo com aquele barulho infernal e o arremessa com toda força na parede.

“Finalmente paz!” – era o que o loiro pensava ao deitar novamente sua cabeça no travesseiro e fechar os olhos na tentativa de voltar a dormir até que a dor em sua cabeça lhe desse uma trégua. No entanto, quando uma par de mãos começa a serpentear suas costas, Leon sabe que seu dia seria muito complicado!

“Merda!” – Se censurava mentalmente. Pelo visto, ele havia trazido uma garota para seu quarto ontem e nem se lembrava disso! 

Leon se senta na cama, na tentativa de se afastar da mulher, mas logo ele sente um par de tetas pressionado em suas costas e braços nada reconfortantes acariciando o peitoral definido do loiro.

— Bom dia! Ou melhor...boa tarde! – diz a mulher loira com uma risadinha.

Ela dá um beijo no ombro do agente e Leon se vê desesperado para se livrar dessa mulher. Ele não era do tipo de homem que costumava ser meloso com suas parceiras de cama, principalmente com aquelas das quais ele mal se lembrava o nome. Como ela se chamava mesmo? Leon tinha quase que certeza que começava com a letra A.

— Eu...é... – o agente começa a formular sua desculpa —...tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco. Acho melhor você ir agora!

— Que mocinho ocupado! – diz sensualmente a loira peituda se levantando da cama — Antes de ir, deixe eu me despedir de você então!

Antes que Leon pudesse formular qualquer resposta, a mulher já estava ajoelhada, de frente para o loiro, segurando firmemente o seu membro em sua mão. Ela movimentava a mão para cima e para baixo no pênis já bem ereto do agente enquanto olhava sensualmente para ele e lambia descaradamente os lábios, insinuando o que estava ansiosa para fazer. Essa loira fogosa queria saborear um pouco do seu pau! E é claro que Leon, como o bom homem que era, lhe deixaria ter o que tanto queria!

Enquanto deixa a loira mamar no seu pau, Leon deita a parte superior de seu corpo na cama e aproveita a sensação de prazer que ela estava lhe proporcionando. Ele pôde sentir também o calor do sol que invadia seu quarto pelas enormes janelas que iam do chão ao teto e um formigamento começava a tomar conta de seu coração. O calor do sol e sua visão, do lado fora da janela, brilhando tão intensamente no céu estava fazendo seus pensamentos irem para bem longe desse quarto que fedia a sexo e álcool. Seus pensamentos estavam correndo em direção a algo que ele não gostaria de se lembrar, mas que, infelizmente, estava gravado em sua mente.

 

>> FLASHBACK <<

 

Ela era tão quente e macia! Tê-la tão próxima, nua, montada encima do loiro e cavalgando em seu pau duro, o aquecia de uma forma que o agente não sabia como explicar. Essa mulher era como o sol que irradiava calor por todos os lados e Leon já não conseguia se enxergar longe dela.

Ela lhe fazia tão bem! Lhe fazia sentir tão vivo! O toque dela sempre lhe curava e o fazia sentir coisas que o loiro acreditava estarem mortas a muito tempo dentro de si! Somente com ela ele se sentia um homem de verdade ao invés da máquina de matar, sem sentimentos, que a vida o havia transformado!

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta! – diz a voz da mulher que o deixava louco de prazer!

Leon geme e não consegue mais se controlar. Ele puxa firmemente a mulher colando ainda mais seus corpos suados e com as duas mãos, agarra a bunda redonda e empinada da mulher. O loiro começa a fazer movimentos fortes e rápidos para cima fazendo seu pau bater com força dentro da mulher, que em resposta gemia alto em prazer.

— Diga!... – diz o loiro com os dentes cerrados de prazer —...Diga que você é minha!

— Leonn...— A mulher fecha os olhos, se desviando do olhar do loiro. — ...Não vamos fal...

— NÃO! - Leon a interrompe segurando firmemente a mulher pelos braços e a chacoalha em desespero. 

Ela abre os olhos e encara Leon fixamente com os olhos marejados. 

— Por favor!... – o loiro implora aproximando seu rosto do da mulher — Diga...que ainda é minha!

— Eu...sempre vou ser sua, Leon! – responde a mulher enquanto uma única lágrima escorre de seu belo rosto.

Leon afasta aquela lágrima com o polegar e esmaga seus lábios nos dela. Ele sabia que a culpa era dele! Aquela maldita lágrima era culpa dele mas ele estava aqui agora não é mesmo? Tudo ia ficar bem! Ela não precisaria mais chorar!

Eles ainda estão se beijando e acariciando apaixonadamente quando, por fim, se perdem na explosão de prazer proveniente de seus inevitáveis orgasmos.

— Minha Claire! – Leon geme e suspira entre beijos — Minha linda Claire!

 

>> FIM DO FLASHBACK <<

 

Leon abre os olhos mas já não era mais na buceta da ruiva que ele estava gozando. No lugar estava a boca faminta de uma mulher qualquer, limpando toda a porra do loiro que jorrava para fora do seu pau.

Leon observa quando a loira se afasta com um sorriso safado no rosto e começa a reconhecer suas roupas do chão. Ela coloca apenas o vestido curto e bem vulgar no corpo e joga sua calcinha e sutiã na cara do agente do governo.

— Uma lembrancinha para você! – ela ri e se aproxima mais uma vez do loiro.

Leon só queria que essa mulher fosse embora logo! Ele queria ficar sozinho na merda da sua casa com a porra da sua ressaca! Será que isso era pedir demais?

— Você vai ligar para mim, não vai? – pergunta a loira acariciando o rosto do loiro

“Não!” – Ele queria dizer em voz alta. Ele jamais voltaria a ligar para essa mulher novamente, a não ser que ele quisesse uma boa chupada no seu pau!

— É claro! – o loiro mente — É...Amanda, né? Quando voltar da minha missão eu te ligo!

— É AMÉLIA! – grita a loira indignada.

Maldita seja essa mulher! Ela iria acabar estourando seus tímpanos e derretendo seu cérebro desse jeito! 

— Sim, sim...é Amélia! – diz o loiro se levantando da cama e tomando distância da loira alterada e grudenta — Me desculpe, mas você precisa mesmo ir agora, ok?

— SEU CRETINO! – grita a loira irritada logo em seguida dando um tapa na cara do agente. Ela se vira e anda apressadamente até a porta do quarto do loiro e sai furiosa dali de dentro quase quebrando a porta com uma batida violenta.

— Mulher maluca! – diz o loiro simplesmente 

Alguns minutos se passam depois daquele show de horrores e Leon ainda sentia a ardência do tapa que havia levado no meio da cara. Não foi a primeira vez que ele havia levado um tapa na cara de uma mulher e com certeza não seria a última. Ele nem entendia direito o porque havia apanhando. Era só por causa do nome? Ele nem errou tão feio assim! Amanda ou Amélia, qual era a diferença?! Bom...pelo menos aquela louca desvairada havia ido embora do seu apartamento e agora ele teria um pouco de paz!

Leon se deita novamente na cama imaginando que dessa vez teria o sossego que tanto precisava, mas dessa vez é seu celular que toca!

— VAI TOMAR NO CÚ, PORRA! – ele grita para o nada quando percebe que hoje o mundo estava conspirando contra ele ao lhe negar o descanso que ele tanto queria e precisava!

— ALÔOO! – Leon grita ao atender o telefone

— Senhor Kennedy? – veio uma voz feminina meio receosa do outro lado da linha

— Sim! – o loiro responde com um tom de voz mais calmo — Desculpe, mas quem está falando?

— É a Stacy Monly, secretária do sr White – diz a voz suave do outro lado do telefone — Havíamos marcado para o senhor um horário com o sr White, aqui em seu escritório, para hoje às 15:00 horas. Porém, já são 15:20 e o senhor White é um homem muito ocupado. Por acaso o senhor já está a caminho?

Leon havia se esquecido completamente do seu compromisso com esse tal de sr White. Essa tal de Stacy realmente havia lhe ligado há uns dias atrás para lhe informar que esse sujeito estava cuidando do testamento de Sherry e que havia algo muito importante que a garota que ele amava como filha, queria que fosse entregue para ele. Eles marcaram o encontro para hoje às 15:00, mas, aparentemente, o excesso de álcool em seu corpo haviam afetado a sua capacidade de memória. 

Leon tem um vislumbre da lembrança do relógio apitando mais cedo e se estapeia mentalmente. O alarme obviamente era um lembrete de seu compromisso para hoje, mas é claro que o loiro fez questão de destruí-lo na parede ao invés de se perguntar o porquê ele estava despertando tão tarde!

— É claro! – Responde Leon já recolhendo apressadamente sua roupas do chão e se trocando, enquanto apoia o celular no ombro com a cabeça — Aconteceu um imprevisto, mas já estou a caminho!

Leon pega a chave do seu carro e sai correndo para fora de seu apartamento. Por sorte, sua casa ficava próxima ao endereço desse sr White e, se tudo desse certo, ele chegaria no máximo em 15 minutos no local.

Enquanto dirigia apressadamente pelas ruas à caminho do escritório, o loiro estava consciente de que deveria estar fedendo a álcool e com uma aparência lamentável. Mas que se dane! Ele só queria saber o que sua filha queria tanto lhe entregar e voltar o mais rápido possível para casa e desmaiar na cama. Talvez mais tarde, quando essa porra de ressaca passasse, ele ligaria para uma das garotas na sua agenda e desestressaria um pouco.

......................................................

ALGUNS MINUTOS DEPOIS – ESCRITÓRIO DO SR WHITE (LEON POV)

 

— O senhor White vai lhe atender agora mesmo! – diz a jovem secretária desligando o telefone depois de anunciá-lo ao misterioso proprietário daquele lugar luxuoso — Por favor, por aqui!

A jovem abre uma porta ao lado direito do agente e Leon pôde ver um senhor baixinho e gorducho em pé, próximo à porta. O loiro se lembra de tê-lo visto no enterro de Sherry, mas na ocasião ele não fazia a menor ideia de quem era esse homem é nem se importava em querer saber.

— Muito prazer, senhor Kennedy! – diz o homem sorrindo e lhe estendendo a mão em cumprimento — Fico feliz que tenha conseguido comparecer, mesmo com um pouco de atraso.

— Peço desculpas! – diz o loiro cumprimentando o sr White — Surgiu um problema de última hora!

— Não se preocupe com isso! – responde o homem de bigode esquisito — Entre e sente-se, por favor!

Leon passa pela porta e entra na enorme sala do sr White. O local era cheio de móveis caros e extremamente luxuoso, porém não foi nada disso que chamou a atenção do loiro e o paralisou dos pés à cabeça.

Bem ali na frente, tão próxima dele, sentada em uma das cadeiras de frente para a mesa do sujeito gorducho, estava a mulher que lhe despertava tantas emoções conflituosas e intensas ao mesmo tempo. Leon podia sentir sentimentos e sensações de rancor e gratidão, felicidade e tristeza, prazer e frustração, amor e ódio, passarem pelo seu corpo tudo ao mesmo tempo, o deixando louco por dentro. Era como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse passando pelo seu corpo. E era tudo culpa dela! Sim, Claire Redfield ela o seu maior deleite, porém, também o seu maior tormento!

— Olá, Leon! – Lhe cumprimenta a ruiva timidamente

Dentre tantas pessoas nesse mundo, porque tinha que ser justamente ela aqui nessa sala? Por que ela tinha que estar lhe olhando tão intensamente com aqueles olhos brilhantes que ele tanto amava? Por que ela tinha que lhe sorrir e cumprimentar tão docemente com aqueles lábios tão tentadores que ele queria tanto beijar? Por que a vida insistia em continuar curtindo com a sua cara?

— Olá, Claire! – responde o loiro enquanto toma seu assento ao lado da ruiva e a encara sem o menor pudor.

“VAI SE FUDER VIDA DO CARALHO!” – Leon xinga mentalmente


	6. Capítulo 5

HORAS MAIS TARDE - HOSPITAL E MATERNIDADE SANTA RITA (CLAIRE POV)

 

É de conhecimento universal que a força magnética é uma interação à distância, que gera ao seu redor um campo de condução tão intenso que é capaz de conectar dois polos completamente diferentes. 

Assim como os polos distintos de um imã ligados pelo forte campo magnético ao seu redor não podem ser rompidos mesmo que sejam serrados ao meio, a força misteriosa que unia Leon e Claire não permitia de maneira alguma que eles se separassem! Eles eram como um maldito imã! Um imã que foi partido ao meio mas mesmo assim não conseguiam se separar!

Enquanto estava deitada encima do divã de ultrassonografia, Claire não conseguia parar de se perguntar o porquê nada poderia ser tão simples e fácil para ela. Por que ele não podia simplesmente sumir da sua vida? Por que, por mais que estivessem determinados a se manterem distantes um do outro o universo conspirava contra eles e os unia novamente? 

Ela havia ido mais cedo ao escritório do Sr White convicta de que seria algo simples e rápido. Ela pegaria o objeto que Sherry queria lhe entregar e logo sairia daquele escritório para continuar com seus compromissos do dia. Mas é claro que, como sempre, nada saia conforme o esperado na vida da ruiva.

Encontrar com Leon naquela sala, com certeza não era uma das coisas que Claire imaginava que aconteceria quando colocou os pés para fora de casa hoje mais cedo. Mais surpreendente ainda, foi receber a notícia de que sua Sherry também queria que o loiro recebesse o mesmo objeto que ela achava ser destinado somente a ela. Foi um baita tapa da cara!

É claro que fazê-la se sentir mal não era o objetivo da sua garotinha. Claire tinha certeza que sua filha tinha a melhor das intenções e a respeitava por isso. Mas ter que lidar com as consequências daquele último desejo de sua filha seria algo muito difícil de lidar! Sherry Birkin impôs somente uma única condição para que a ruiva e Leon pudessem ter acesso ao objeto destinado a eles. Porém, essa única condição era uma baita pedra no seu sapato! 

 

>> FLASHBACK – ESCRITÓRIO DO SR WHITE – ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES <<

 

— Olá, Claire! – o loiro lhe respondeu enquanto sentava ao seu lado e a encarava descaradamente.

A ruiva podia sentir de onde estava o cheiro de álcool e cigarro que emanava do homem loiro e atraente sentado ao seu lado. Ela tinha a certeza, devido à sua aparência, que ele estava enfrentando mais uma de suas muitas ressacas. Talvez, ele nem estivesse totalmente sóbrio nesse momento, mas, de qualquer forma, isso não lhe dava o direito de encara-la da forma tão intensa e íntima como ele estava fazendo. Obviamente, isso a estava incomodando!

Claire desvia seu olhar para um ponto qualquer dentro daquela sala que, de uma hora para outra parecia ter encolhido de tamanho. Até mesmo o ar que entrava com tanta facilidade em seus pulmões há alguns momentos atrás, agora parecia estar quase extinto dentro daquele ambiente. A ruiva sabia que era tudo culpa dele! 

Mesmo olhando para outro lado, Claire ainda podia sentir o olhar intenso do loiro sobre ela e apenas isso é o suficiente para deixá-la completamente molhada. Vergonha toma conta de seu ser! A ruiva segura firmemente os braços da cadeira enquanto se pergunta se esse bastardo sabia o que estava fazendo com ela. Será que ele não sabia que seu olhar a queimava tão intensamente por dentro? É claro que deveria saber! Por que mais ele ficaria a encarando da forma como estava? Ela sentia tanta raiva por ele ter esse poder sobre ela! A ruiva queria com todas as forças estapear sua cara bonita e lhe implorar para que ele parasse de tortura-la dessa forma! Porque ele era tão cruel assim com ela? Por que ele não podia simplesmente deixá-la em paz?

Nem meio minuto havia se passado e Claire já não aguenta mais! Determinada a não aparentar fraqueza, ela vira sua cabeça na direção do loiro e retribui seu olhar com igual intensidade. Ambos ficam se encarando como se o mundo a sua volta não existisse mais! Eram tantos sentimentos e lembranças que invadiam a mente e o corpo da ruiva enquanto ela olhava para aquele par de olhos azuis tão profundos que pertenciam ao homem que havia roubado e destroçado seu coração! Esses olhos a hipnotizavam e Claire sabia que se não agisse logo, ela se perderia para sempre neles! Ela abre a boca e está prestes a lhe dizer para deixá-la em paz....ou seria...para fode-la aqui e agora? Ela já não sabia mais! 

Por sorte o sr White começa a falar, e suas palavras salvam a ruiva de fazer algo que provavelmente ela se arrependeria para o resto da vida! Tanto Claire como Leon, que outrora estavam se encarando como dois cães prontos para se atacarem ou mais precisamente...se acasalarem, imediatamente desviam seus olhares um do outro e prestam detida atenção às palavras do homem de cabelos brancos.

— Como estava dizendo para a senhorita Redfield antes da chegada do senhor Kennedy – diz o homem gorducho desviando seu olhar de Claire para Leon — Sherry Birkin, antes de partir para sua última missão me encarregou de cuidar de seus assuntos pendentes, caso ela não retornasse.

O senhor White para de falar por um momento e abre o envelope que havia retirado de sua gaveta e depositado encima da mesa. Ele retira ali de dentro uma caixinha de cd transparente com um disco dentro.

— Dentre seus muitos assuntos pendentes – continua o sr White — Esse aqui, em especial, foi o que a senhorita Sherry Birkin me pediu para cuidar em primeiro lugar.

Claire se remexeu varias vezes na cadeira enquanto ouvia as palavras do homem de cabelos brancos. Ela estava tão ansiosa para saber mais. 

“Do que se tratava isso? O que era esse cd? E porque diabos Leon estava aqui?” – eram algumas das muitas perguntas que Claire se fazia ao ouvir as palavras do sr White.

— Antes que me perguntem, eu vou logo avisando que não sei qual é o conteúdo desse cd – continua o homem — A única coisa que eu sei é que Sherry me pediu para que sem falta lhes entregasse isso, caso algo lhe acontecesse. 

— É para que vocês dois assistam! – fez questão de salientar o sr White enquanto arrasta a caixinha com o cd para a ponta da mesa, para ficar mais próxima de Leon e Claire.

Mais que depressa, a ruiva imediatamente apanha a caixinha com uma das mãos e a coloca na bolsa.

— Eu verei primeiro! – Claire diz se dirigindo para Leon, mas sem lhe olhar nos olhos. — Depois eu peço para alguém deixar na portaria do seu apartamento.

Antes que o loiro pudesse protestar ou concordar com as palavras da ruiva, o senhor White se adianta e lhe corta a palavra.

— Ohhh não, não, não, senhorita Redfield! – diz o homem olhando para Claire — Desculpe por talvez não ter sido muito claro e específico, mas a senhorita Birkin pediu, como única condição para que vocês tenham acesso a esse disco, que vocês dois vejam o conteúdo dele juntos e em privado, sem a presença de mais ninguém. 

— Juntos e...em privado? – Claire repete roboticamente as palavras do sr White como se fossem uma sentença de morte. É claro que essa notícia a havia apavorado!

— Sim! Como disse anteriormente não sei qual conteúdo desse disco – continua o homem — Mas creio que, talvez, possa ser algo extremamente sigiloso e por isso a senhorita Birkin gostaria que fosse entregue e visto simultaneamente e somente por vocês dois, as pessoas que ela mais amava e confiava. 

Claire balança lentamente a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Obviamente ela não queria ficar a sós com esse homem que a fazia perder a razão sem sequer encostar um dedo nela, mas, se isso foi o último desejo de sua filha, como ela poderia se recusar a fazê-lo? Ou poderia? Apesar de já sentir um grande desconforto e um nó no estômago em pensar em ficar sozinha com Leon, a ruiva se mantém firme enquanto confirma sua decisão em palavras.

— Tudo bem, então! – ela responde e da uma rápida olhada para o loiro sentado ao seu lado. — Se é o que Sherry queria...eu concordo!

Leon novamente prende seu olhar com o de Claire, mas agora, no lugar de provocação ou tensão sexual, o que ela vê estampado no olhar do loiro é algo como...medo? Preocupação? Aflição? 

“Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa que ela não estava a par? Será que ele sabia do que se tratava o tal do disco que Sherry havia lhes deixado? Ou será que ele apenas estava preocupado com a possibilidade de estar sozinho com ela?” – Claire não conseguia deixar de se perguntar. 

— Ótimo! – responde o sr White com um pequeno sorriso no rosto— Agora que vocês já estão de posse do disco e cientes dos termos da senhorita Birkin, a não ser que ainda tenham alguma dúvida, creio que encerramos por aqui. 

— Sim, sim, claro! – diz Claire já se levantando para sair. — Muito obrigada pelo seu tempo sr White.

— Imagine, senhorita Redfield! – diz o homem de cabelos brancos se levantando e lhe estendendo a mão em despedida — Como a senhorita bem sabe, eu tenho uma grande dívida com a senhorita Birkin e por isso, para mim é um enorme prazer e satisfação poder retribuí-la de alguma forma.

Claire sai da sala e caminha em absoluto silêncio até o elevador. Ela está ciente da presença do loiro logo atrás dela, mas a ruiva se recusa a olhá-lo e mostrar o quanto estava afetada por tê-lo tão perto. Ambos não dizem uma palavra para o outro até que, por fim, entram dentro do elevador e Leon quebra o silêncio constrangedor.

— Como você prefere fazer isso, Claire? – pergunta o loiro

— Eu....é.... – a ruiva balbucia 

Claire realmente não sabia como lhe responder. O que ela poderia lhe dizer para amenizar o constrangimento dessa situação? Como é que eles fariam isso sem se matarem ou...se amarem?

— Se você preferir eu posso ir até sua casa, se isso for melhor para você! – diz o loiro

— Sim! – a ruiva responde mas imediatamente se arrepende ao se lembrar de um fato muito importante — Mas não, não! Não é uma boa ideia você ir lá em casa, Leon! Tom vai estar lá e eu não quero que ele faça perguntas sobre coisas das quais ele não precisa saber a respeito!

— Entendo! – responde o loiro — Ele...está morando com você?

— Sim! – ela responde simplesmente 

Para ser sincera, isso não era absolutamente verdade. Tom, realmente dormia alguns dias da semana na casa da ruiva e até mesmo tinha uma parte de seu guarda roupa separado para ele no quarto dela. Mas, eles não estavam literalmente morando juntos. Seu namorado ainda mantinha o seu espaço privado e ela o dela.

É claro que se dependesse de Tom, eles já estariam morando e vivendo 100% do tempo juntos. Claire já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele havia sugerido essa ideia, seja direta ou indiretamente. Mas, apesar de achar Tom um namorado perfeito, a ruiva ainda não estava preparada para dar esse passo com ele. Seu coração ainda não permitia!

— Na minha casa, então? – o loiro diz depois de alguns segundos em silêncio

— Tudo bem! – Claire responde ainda sem olhar para Leon — Isso é aceitável para mim!

— Hoje? – Ele pergunta

— O que? – Ela estava confusa com a pergunta

— Você quer fazer isso hoje ou prefere outro dia?

De forma alguma ela aceitaria fazer isso hoje. Com toda a certeza do mundo ela não estava nada preparada psicologicamente para tê-lo a sós. Talvez ela decida não fazer isso nem hoje e nem nunca!

— Hoje não vai ser possível, Leon! – A ruiva responde colocando as mãos trêmulas envolta da barriga redonda — Eu tenho um exame de ultrassonografia agendado para daqui a pouco.

Não era mentira! Claire realmente tinha que ir ao hospital fazer a ultrassonografia para saber como seu bebê estava, mas a verdade era que mesmo se ela não tivesse compromisso algum para mais tarde, era daria uma desculpa para não ter que encarar o loiro a sós nesse dia miserável. 

Quando as portas do elevador finalmente se abrem no piso térreo, Claire sai disparada em direção à saída. Ela não via a hora de sair daquele lugar e tomar uma distância segura entre ela e o homem loiro, incrivelmente bonito que estava ao seu lado. 

— Espera, Claire! – diz o loiro segurando o braço da ruiva para impedi-la de fugir.

Claire podia sentir o toque da mão do loiro sobre a pele nua de seu braço. Sentir aquela mão sobre seu corpo, mesmo que num gesto tão banal como esse, fazia sua mente viajar e seu núcleo latejar. Claire conhecia tão bem o toque dessa mesma mão que já haviam lhe trazido tanto prazer em um passado não tão distante assim.

— O que...o que você quer, Leon? – a ruiva fecha os olhos e pergunta ao senti-lo se aproximando ainda mais de seu corpo. 

— Você não disse quando irá ao meu apartamento. – ele simplesmente diz

— Eu... – a ruiva começa sem saber o que lhe responder — Eu...te ligo para combinarmos um dia, ok?

— Claire! – Leon ri — Nós dois sabemos que se você sair por essa porta essa ligação nunca vai acontecer!

Mas que inferno! Realmente ela não tinha a menor intenção de ligar para Leon mais tarde ou em qualquer outro dia. Mas ela só queria sair dali! Ela sentia que desmaiaria a qualquer momento se continuasse sentindo o toque daquela mão masculina em seu braço e o roçar do seu corpo em suas costas. Por que ele insistia em complicar tudo? 

— Amanhã, Leon! – ela lhe diz na expectativa de se ver livre do loiro irresistível que a segurava — Depois das 16:00 hrs.

— Eu preciso ir agora, Leon! – Claire diz e tenta voltar a caminhar, mas a mão que ainda estava em seu braço não lhe permite ir para muito longe.

— Claire... – o loiro se aproxima ainda mais da ruiva e quase que sussurra próximo ao seu ouvido — Eu...

— Leon, por favor... – ela suplica para o loiro — Eu...estou atrasada para o exame.

— Me desculpe! – Leon aparentemente se recompõe — Pelo menos me deixe acompanhá-la até o hospital. 

— Obrigada, Leon – responde Claire sem jeito — Mas Tom já ficou de me acompanhar na consulta.

O loiro solta imediatamente o braço da ruiva ao ouvir essas últimas palavras e da um passo para trás. 

Claire, mais que depressa caminha em direção da porta de saída e quando finalmente a abre, ela se sente segura o suficiente para dar uma rápida olhada para o homem do qual ela estava tentando desesperadamente fugir. 

Leon parecia não ter movido um palmo sequer desde que havia soltado o braço da ruiva. Ele olhava fixamente para onde a ruiva estava. O que será que ele está pensando? Se ela não o conhecesse tão bem, ela poderia jurar que o loiro estava de coração partido! 

Claire se vira e sai daquele lugar. Ela não deixa de rir com seu pensamento absurdos. Coração partido?! Mas que piada! É claro que isso não era possível, afinal de contas, Leon Scott Kennedy não tinha um coração!

 

>> FIM DO FLASHBACK <<

— Seu bebê esta saudável, senhorita Redfield! – diz a doutora Strauss interrompendo as lembranças de Claire — Seu crescimento e desenvolvimento estão completamente normais para seu período de gestação. 

— Obrigada, doutora! – responde a ruiva acariciando sua barriga — É muito bom saber disso!

— Venha, querida! – veio a voz de Tom — Me deixe te ajudar a se sentar!

— Obrigada, Tom! – A ruiva lhe agradece com um sorriso e beija levemente seus lábios. — Vamos para casa agora, ok?

— Seu desejo é uma ordem! – Ele brinca

Claire sorri para as palavras e a gentileza de Tom. Esse homem era tão bom para ela! Por que será então, que ela não conseguia amá-lo? Era triste pensar nisso, mas no fundo, a ruiva já sabia a resposta para essa pergunta. Seu coração já havia sido roubado por outra pessoa e por isso não podia ser entregue para Tom, por mais que ela desejasse fazer isso!

Momentos mais tarde, enquanto seu namorado atencioso saia do estacionamento do hospital e dirigia com destino à casa da ruiva, Claire não conseguia deixar de pensar no que a aguardava no dia seguinte. Devido à pressão que o loiro havia imposto sobre ela hoje mais cedo, e o desespero em se ver livre de seu aperto delicioso, a ruiva se viu marcando, sem pensar com muita clareza, seu “compromisso” para amanhã. Mas é claro que depois que ela saiu correndo daquele local, a ideia de não comparecer ao apartamento de Leon e simplesmente ver o conteúdo do disco sozinha em sua própria casa havia lhe passado varias vezes por sua cabeça. Porém, como uma dor de cabeça persistente que não vai embora de jeito nenhum, em cada uma das vezes em que ela pensava em fazer isso, logo a sua consciência apitava com grande vergonha e tristeza ao se lembrar de que se ela agisse assim, ela não estaria realizando o último desejo da sua garotinha. É claro que seu coração de mãe não suportaria viver com isso!

A vida estava mais uma vez impondo sobre a ruiva uma nova e perigosa provação. Uma provação que não lhe proporcionaria nenhum dano físico, mas que poderia destruí-la completamente por dentro! Diferentemente de seu trabalho e das missões que já havia realizado, dessa vez Claire é bem ciente de que precisará ser emocionalmente muito forte para lidar com o que viria amanhã e conseguir sair ilesa! Ela precisará ser forte para controlar sua mente e seu coração! Precisará ser forte para lidar com o conteúdo misterioso do disco de Sherry Birkin e acima de tudo, ela precisará ser forte e unir todas as suas forças para não ceder aos seus próprios desejos mais secreto e sucumbir perante o homem loiro de belos azuis que ela tanto amava como odiava! Amanhã, Claire Redfield passará por uma enorme provação e terá como seu maior e pior inimigo, o seu próprio coração! Que Deus a ajude!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi amores!!! 
> 
> Estou me esforçando ao máximo para postar pelo menos uma vez por semana um capítulo novo para vocês! Mas não é fácil! Como já disse, minha vida é complicada e também tenho outra fic inacabada que também preciso dar atenção. 😬
> 
> Enfim, nesse capítulo veremos um pouquinho do passado de Leon e Claire. Para quem não conhece a cronologia de Resident Evil vou dar uma breve explicação para que não fique dúvidas ao ler esse capítulo:  
> 1 - Os acontecimentos de Resident Evil 2 se passa em setembro de 1998.  
> 2 - Claire vai atrás de Chris 3 meses depois dos acontecimentos de Resident Evil 2 e é presa ao invadir uma sede da Umbrella e levada cativa para Rockfort Island. 
> 
>  
> 
> AGORA O RECADO IMPORTANTE!!!
> 
> ESSE CAPÍTULO COTEM CENAS DE SEXO EXPLÍCITO E NÃO É RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE IDADE OU LESSOAS QUE NÃO GOSTAM DESSE TIDO DE CONTEÚDO!
> 
> AGUARDE O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE VOCÊ SE INCOMODA COM ISSO!
> 
>  
> 
> Aos demais, boa leitura!!! 😘😘❤️❤️

ELEVADOR - MOMENTOS APÓS A SAÍDA DO ESCRITÓRIO DO SR WHITE (LEON POV)

 

Leon sabia que ela estava tensa e nervosa. Desde que saíram do escritório do balofo, Claire não havia mais lhe dirigido a palavra ou sequer um único olhar. 

O loiro até tentou, em vão, puxar assunto com a ruiva e aproveitou a oportunidade que sua filha Sherry havia deixado para tentar iniciar algum tipo de conversa civilizada com a mulher de madeixas avermelhadas, mas Claire, obviamente, não queria papo com ele.

A falta de interesse da ruiva o irritou muito. Entre suas poucas palavras trocadas, na maior parte do tempo, Claire se deu ao trabalho de lhe responder apenas com um simples sim ou não. Porém, apesar do descaso, o que com certeza o fez ferver de raiva por dentro, mesmo ele não tendo o direito de se sentir assim, foi saber que o relacionamento de Claire com aquele babaca engomadinho do Tom, - sim, ele finalmente descobriu o nome do sujeito - havia se tornado algo sério! Eles já estavam morando juntos e pelo visto, se continuasse com essa palhaçada, logo esses dois iriam se casar e se tornar o típico retrato de uma “linda e patética família feliz”.

Leon quase vomita com a ideia! Pensar na possibilidade de ver Claire unida e feliz com outra pessoa era algo extremamente repulsivo para o loiro. Apesar de saber que não deveria ter esse tipo de pensamento, Leon não conseguia deixar de odiar o fato da ruiva ter encontrado a felicidade longe dele. 

Ele era um tremendo de um idiota e egoísta por pensar assim, e o próprio Leon reconhecia isso! Mas ainda assim, em seu íntimo, o loiro queria ser o único a tê-la e possuí-la completamente! Ele queria ser o único a fazê-la sorrir e lhe consolar! Ele queria ser o único a toca-la e fazê-la suspirar de prazer! Ele queria ser o único a possuir seu coração! Era duro reconhecer isso, mas a verdade era que o ciúmes estava lhe corroendo por dentro! 

Quando as portas do elevador se abrem, Leon observa que a ruiva sai disparada em direção à saída. Mas ele não a deixaria fugir assim! Pelo menos não antes de chegarem a um acordo sobre quando veriam o conteúdo do disco que Sherry havia deixado para eles.

— Espera, Claire! – Leon diz segurando firmemente o braço da ruiva, para que ela não fugisse antes de lhe dar uma resposta.

— O que...o que você quer, Leon? – a ruiva lhe pergunta

“Eu quero você!” – era o que ele queria lhe dizer. Porém seu orgulho e pouco de bom senso não lhe permitiu pronunciar essas palavras.

— Você não disse quando irá ao meu apartamento. – o loiro diz

— Eu...te ligo para combinarmos um dia, ok?

Mas que mentirosa! Será que ela achou mesmo que ele acreditaria nessa balela? Por acaso ele tinha cara de otario? Era óbvio que ela nunca iria ligar para ele! Muito provavelmente ela sequer tinha mais o número dele registrado nas coisas dela.

— Claire! – Leon ri abertamente da mentira da ruiva— Nós dois sabemos que se você sair por essa porta essa ligação nunca vai acontecer!  
Leon observa enquanto a ruiva tenta desesperadamente encontrar uma resposta para sua afirmação. Que desculpa ela usaria dessa vez? – o loiro se pergunta 

— Amanhã, Leon! – Claire lhe responde o surpreendendo por finalmente marcar o dia certo para seu compromisso — Depois das 16:00 hrs.

— Eu preciso ir agora, Leon! – Claire diz e tenta voltar a caminhar, mas a mão que ainda estava em seu braço não lhe permite ir para muito longe.

Ele não esperava que a ruiva fosse realmente marcar a data para seu encontro, aliás, encontro não, compromisso! E isso o surpreendeu bastante, especialmente pelo fato dela ter marcado logo para o dia seguinte! Imagina-la dentro de seu apartamento, depois de tanto tempo distante, lhe trouxe tantas memórias e tanta...saudade! 

É verdade! No seu íntimo, o loiro sentia falta dela, das suas conversas, do seu toque e do calor que só ela conseguia lhe dar! Maldição! Como ele a queria novamente em seus braços!

— Claire... – ele a sente tremendo sobre o aperto de sua mão e em um notável momento de fraqueza, o loiro lhe chama com a ternura de um amante — Eu...

— Leon, por favor... – ela lhe corta a palavra e suplica com uma voz trêmula. — Eu...estou atrasada para o exame.

— Me desculpe! – Culpa e raiva por sua fraqueza e pensamentos tão impróprios tomam conta de Leon, o fazendo se recompor, mas ele ainda não a solta. — Pelo menos me deixe acompanhá-la até o hospital. 

Leon não sabe o que deu nele para sugerir isso para ela. Mas era tão bom tê-la por perto! Ele só queria aproveitar o máximo possível antes dela ir embora novamente. Porém, a resposta que ela lhe dá logo em seguida parece um soco no estômago. O toque em seu braço, que estava lhe trazendo tanta paz e calor, agora lhe queima como o fogo do inferno e ele não vê outra alternativa a não ser imediatamente soltá-la e tomar uma distância segura da mulher à sua frente.

— Obrigada, Leon – responde Claire sem jeito — Mas Tom já ficou de me acompanhar na consulta.

O loiro fica parado exatamente onde estava enquanto observa a mulher quase correr em direção da porta de saída. Ela abre a porta e olha para trás, para onde a ruiva o havia deixado um momento antes.

“ Diga, Claire! Por favor...Apenas diga! Diga para mim!” – Era o que o loiro desejava enquanto a observava em silêncio.

Bastaria somente uma palavra dela para ele tacar um foda-se ao seu orgulho e se render à todos os desejos dessa mulher! Bastava apenas ela dizer seu nome e ele correria até ela para lhe dar tudo o que ela precisasse e muito mais! 

Mas, é claro que ela não faria nada disso! Ela tinha outro alguém agora e não precisava mais dele! A ruiva simplesmente se vira, sai pela porta e desaparece de sua vista.

Leon suspira em desanimo e novamente a imagem de Claire com outro homem invade sua mente. A raiva o consome por dentro!

“Tom! Maldito Tom!” - Como ele o odiava! Pelo menos agora Leon sabia o nome certo desse cuzão para poder xingá-lo apropriadamente!

 

........................................................

 

MOMENTOS MAIS TARDE – APARTAMENTO DE LEON

 

Leon entra em seu apartamento como um touro raivoso. Ele ainda estava muito furioso com os acontecimentos de hoje. Desde que havia acordado nessa manhã, tudo parecia estar dando incrivelmente errado na vida do loiro.

Seu único consolo, se é que poderia chamar isso de consolo, era o fato de que agora poderia finalmente se jogar na cama e ter a paz que tanto precisava!

Leon não perde tempo e sem nem mesmo remover os sapatos, ele se joga de barriga para baixo na cama e fecha os olhos. Mas quem disse que sua mente queria lhe dar o sossego que o loiro tanto almejava?

Logo que Leon fecha os olhos, a sua mente traiçoeira lhe traz novamente a visão da mulher de cabelos avermelhados. Uma visão de um tempo onde os dois eram jovens e transbordavam em sua paixão um pelo outro.

 

>> FLASHBACK <<

 

ANO 1999 – DOIS MESES APÓS OS ACONTECIMENTOS NA ILHA ROCKFORT

 

— Me perdoe por não conseguir ter ido eu mesmo te resgatar daquele inferno! – Leon diz ao abraçar a ruiva. — Esses cretinos do governo não permitiram que eu fosse ao seu encontro e ameaçaram fazer algo a Sherry caso eu me negasse a obedecê-los !

— Não se preocupe com isso! – a ruiva responde acariciando o rosto de Leon — Meu irmão apareceu e me ajudou graças ao e-mail que você enviou para ele.

— Eu me senti tão impotente! – o loiro assume com um olhar sofrido — Achei que nunca mais fosse te ver!

— Eu estou aqui agora, Leon! – ela lhe responde com um leve sorriso — Você não precisa mais se preocupar com isso! 

Desde que Claire havia partido para procurar por seu irmão, Leon havia ocupado sua mente inteiramente no treinamento rigoroso que o governo havia lhe emposto e nos cuidados de Sherry Birkin. Assim como Claire, ele havia se afeiçoado a essa menininha sorridente e não demorou muito para que ela se tornasse importante na vida do loiro. Ele não deixaria nenhum mal acontecer a ela. Nem a ela e nem a Claire Redfield!

Saber que Claire havia estado em perigo e não ter sido capaz de ir ao seu encontro o deixava completamente frustrado e irritado. Quando confrontou seus superiores sobre ir atrás da garota Redfield, eles lhe negaram prontamente seu pedido! É claro que Leon não desistiria tão fácil assim , mas mesmo depois de esmurrar a cara de um dos agentes responsáveis pelo seu treinamento até quase levá-lo a óbito, a única coisa que ele conseguiu foi fazê-los usar Sherry contra ele. O loiro ainda se lembra de como a pobrezinha chorou quando esbofetearam o rosto dela bem na sua frente! Malditos filhos da puta!

Foi somente depois de se entregar ao máximo ao treinamento cruel e rigoroso no qual era submetido, que Leon conseguiu convencer o governo a deixá-lo entrar em contato com Chris Redfield, para que ele pudesse ajudar Claire!

— Eu estou aqui agora! – a ruiva carinhosamente repete enquanto passa as mãos pelo rosto e o cabelo de Leon, numa tentativa de conforta-lo.

— Sim! – ele responde encostando sua testa na da ruiva e a aperta ainda mais contra seu corpo — Eu senti sua falta, minha ruivinha!

— E eu senti a sua! – ela responde antes de colar seus lábios ao do loiro.

Eles se beijam e se acariciam lentamente a princípio, expressando por meio do beijo e de suas carícias, toda a saudade que sentiam um do outro. Não demora muito tempo e seus movimentos se tornam mais ousados e exigentes. Depois de tanto tempo afastados, eles estavam ansiosos e quase desesperados por mais contato um do outro.

Leon agarra a bunda de Claire enquanto ela prende suas pernas ao redor da cintura do loiro. Ambos ainda estão se beijando quando caem na cama e começam a tirar suas roupas.

Leon está terminando de remover o sutiã da ruiva quando Claire passa a mão na protuberância da calça do loiro e ousadamente o acaricia ali. Mesmo ainda estando em suas calças, Leon não consegue deixar de gemer com a sensação maravilhosa de ter a ruiva acariciando seu pau. Ele já estava bem duro e excitado.

Ao remover todas as peças de roupa da bela mulher deitada na cama abaixo dele, a deixando completamente nua e exposta ao seu olhar, Leon para por um momento para observá-la.

— Você é tão linda! – ele diz completamente extasiado com a visão. 

A ruiva lhe sorri timidamente e se inclina para mais perto do de Leon. Ele sente as mãos dela começarem a deslizar sobre seu corpo. O loiro fecha os olhos quando sente Claire beijando seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que trabalha para desabituar sua camisa. 

Assim que sua camisa finalmente é aberta, a ruiva desliza suas mãos pelo peitoral definido do ex policial e toma um pouco de distância para poder aprecia-lo e terminar de remover a camisa do corpo do loiro. Porém, Leon nunca vai se esquecer do olhar chocado no rosto da ruiva quando ela olhou o seu corpo. 

— Meu Deus, Leon! – diz a ruiva horrorizada tocando levemente o peitoral do loiro — O que fizeram com você?

O loiro havia se esquecido desse detalhe. As marcas do seu “treinamento” com o governo ainda estavam muito frescas em seu corpo. Hematomas bem escuros e alguns cortes podiam ser vistos por todo seu corpo. Não é atoa que Claire havia se assustado com aquela visão! 

Leon podia sentir a mão da ruiva tremendo enquanto tocava seu abdômen, porém, ele não queria que ela se preocupasse com isso. O loiro não queria que ela soubesse o inferno que ele enfrentava todos os dias naquele lugar. Contanto que ela estivesse ao seu lado no final do dia para lhe dar o conforto de que ele tanto precisava, ele aguentaria tudo sem reclamar.

— Não é nada, Claire! – diz o loiro rapidamente em resposta e a beija na tentativa de desviar sua atenção — Foi só um acidente sem importância.

Mas é claro que Claire Redfield não se deixaria levar tão facilmente! Ela se afasta o rosto loiro e o olha com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto faz sinal negativo com a cabeça.

— Não minta para mim Leon! – ela diz com firmeza 

— Claire... – Leon responde tristemente — Existe coisas das quais você não precisa e nem deve saber! Por favor, não insista nisso!

Claire se aproxima novamente do loiro e segura seu rosto suavemente com as duas mãos. Ela olha no fundo dos olhos azuis de Leon e o beija profundamente enquanto lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto. 

Depois de tanto tempo longe dessa mulher, a última coisa que Leon queria era fazê-la chorar. Isso estava lhe partindo o coração e ele queria apenas fazê-la sorrir novamente!

— Por favor! Não chore, Claire! – ele lhe suplica enquanto a abraça e afunda seu rosto em seu pescoço, depositando beijos ali. — Eu não suporto vê-la chorar!

— Eu os odeio tanto por fazerem isso com você! – A ruiva responde enquanto beija o rosto de Leon

— Não pense nisso agora, minha ruivinha! – Leon suspira doces e provocantes palavras no ouvido de Claire — Apenas...me ame como se não houvesse amanhã!

— Leon.... – Claire suspira o nome do loiro e em seguida empurra seu corpo até que ele estivesse completamente deitado na cama. Ela sobe encima do loiro e beija suavemente os seus lábios, depois seu queixo, seu pescoço e por fim move seus lábios para cada um de seus hematomas e ferimentos estampados em seu corpo, depositando um beijo em todos eles.

Leon estava tão fascinado com a bela mulher que o acariciava com tanto amor e ternura, que chegava a lhe doer por dentro! Ninguém jamais poderia chegar tão fundo em sua alma como ela! Ela lhe despertava tantos sentimentos que ele sequer conseguia compreender o que eram! 

— Minha linda Claire! – Leon suspira ao sentir seus beijos sobre seu corpo. Ele amorosamente coloca a mão em seu rosto e a puxa para cima, até que seus lábios estão novamente colados em um beijo exigente e faminto.

O loiro, com um movimento rápido, muda suas posições e agora fica por cima da ruiva . Ele desliza seus lábios pelo corpo de Claire e quando chega em seus seios, suga seus mamilos rosados até ficarem completamente duros e inchados em sua boca.

Leon podia ouvir e sentir a bela mulher gemer e segurar seu cabelo com força enquanto ele mamava em seu peito, mas o loiro não tinha intenção nenhuma de parar por ali. Depois de dar uma atenção considerável para os seios deliciosos de Claire, o loiro desce sua boca até a buceta da ruiva que já estava completamente molhada e lhe dá prazer a chupando avidamente até ouvi-la gritar.

— Por favor, Leon... – a ruiva implora com um gemido tão necessitado que faz o pau do loiro latejar e vazar dentro de suas calças — ...Eu preciso de você dentro de mim!

Depois de ouvir um pedido tão delicioso como esse, nada nesse mundo seria capaz de impedir o loiro de fodê-la até perder perder os sentidos! Ele mesmo não conseguia mais se controlar e já abria desesperadamente as calças para libertar seu pau que doía e latejava com a ansiedade de se acomodar dentro do calor da bela ruiva.

Leon mal coloca o pau duro para fora das calças e já se encontra afundando desesperadamente na buceta gotejante de Claire. Que sensação maravilhosa! Ela era tão deliciosa! O loiro sequer consegue segurar os gemidos que escapam de sua garganta!

— Ohhh Claire! – Leon geme alto enquanto saboreia a sensação de ter o seu pau enfiado até o talo na bucetinha da sua ruiva.

Horas já haviam se passado, mas eles continuavam com essa dança, cheia de beijos, mordidas, apertos e arranhões sem a menor pressa de acabar! Seus corpos suados e ofegantes não paravam de se tocar e acariciar nem por um minuto e Leon, por um momento, achou que eles iriam se fundir em um só.

Quando Leon sente as paredes internas de Claire apertando seu membro ele sabe que já não pode aguentar mais. Ele olha para a ruiva e a vê com a boca ligeiramente aberta se contorcendo e gemendo de prazer enquanto sente o orgasmo invadindo seu corpo. Essa visão é o suficiente para fazê-lo explodir e chegar ao fim. Com apenas mais uma estocada profunda do seu pau, o loiro também se perde na sensação de prazer absoluto e despeja sua semente quente dentro do útero de Claire.

Leon, com cuidado, abaixa seu corpo exausto encima da ruiva e descansa seu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto espera ambos se recuperam do orgasmo que acabaram ter. Ele sente as mãos de Claire acariciarem amorosamente suas costas e nuca e por um momento, o loiro deseja parar o tempo e ficar ali para sempre, saboreando a sensação de pós orgasmo com o pau enterrado no meio das pernas daquela mulher que o segurava e acariciava com tanto amor e afeto.

Leon não sabia exatamente o que o futuro lhe reservava, mas enquanto tivesse Claire Redfield ao seu lado, talvez o loiro conseguisse sobreviver aos horrores que o aguardavam nos próximos dias. Talvez, quando tudo terminasse, ainda restasse pelo menos uma parte do homem que ele foi um dia.

Com esse pensamento em mente, Leon se move para o lado na cama, trazendo o corpo de Claire com ele. Eles a abraça e entrelaça sua perna entre as dela. Ambos trocam mais olhares e beijos apaixonados até que por fim, pegam no sono aconchegados um ao outro.

 

>> FIM DO FLASHBACK <<

 

Leon se levanta rapidamente da cama com as duas mãos na cabeça com raiva e frustração! Por mais que ele quisesse se deitar e esquecer que o mundo existia, parece que sua mente tinha planos diferentes para ele! Ela queria atormenta-lo com lembranças e visões de coisas que ele não queria se lembrar. Afinal de contas, do que adianta se lembrar de coisas que ele jamais poderia ter de volta? Isso só estava o matando por dentro! 

Desde o incidente em Raccoon, a vida de Leon nunca mais foi a mesma! A vida havia destruído o homem que ele foi um dia e o transformou nesse monstro que ele era hoje! Tudo o que Leon conhecia da vida se resumia a dor, sangue e morte, exceto pelos momentos com ela.

Claire havia tornado sua vida mais fácil de suportar. Por mais que o destruíssem externa e internamente, a ruiva sempre conseguia ajuntar os cacos de sua alma fragmentada e trazia de volta o homem por trás do monstro! Ou pelo menos uma parte dele!

Mas é claro que até isso tinha que ter o seu fim! Desde aquele dia fatídico, o loiro não tinha mais os braços reconfortantes de Claire para consola-lo e lembrá-lo de como era sua vida longe de toda essa merda! Agora só lhe havia sobrado a dor, o sangue e morte! O conforto, a alegria e o amor não faziam mais parte da vida dele!

Talvez...se ele tivesse agido de forma diferente, Claire ainda estivesse ao seu lado hoje! - o loiro tremia enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo puxando os fios dourados com forca. - Ele poderia apenas ter dito sim! Por que ele não conseguiu apenas lhe dizer a porra de um sim?

Mas Leon tinha o talento de sempre estragar tudo! Afinal de contas, era o que ele foi treinado para fazer! – Leon ri com esse pensamento sombrio – Ele foi treinado para destruir tudo o que tocasse então porque seria diferente com a ruiva? Ele destruiu seu relacionamento e o coração daquela mulher que ele havia jurado para si mesmo sempre proteger! Ele era uma cretino! Era um homem podre que estava marcado por decisões erradas! Leon sabia disso! Ele sempre tomava as piores decisões em sua vida, principalmente quando se tratava de uma certa mulher de vermelho que nublava completamente seus pensamentos!

— MALDITA SEJA, ADA WONG! – grita o loiro


	8. Capítulo 7

DIA SEGUINTE – APARTAMENTO DE LEON. (CLAIRE POV)

 

Já fazia algum tempo que Claire estava parada em frente ao prédio de Leon. Seu coração batia aceleradamente dentro de seu peito quando, finalmente, ela encontra a coragem necessária para acionar a portaria e se identificar.

— Olá, sou Claire Redfield – a ruiva se apresenta — Leon Kennedy está me esperando!

— Só um momento, senhorita! – responde o rapaz

É isso! Agora não tinha mais como voltar atrás! Independentemente de seus medos e receios, ela deveria ir de encontro ao inevitável e enfrentá-lo de uma vez por todas!

— A senhorita pode subir! – respondeu o rapaz educadamente depois de fazer a ruiva esperar por um tempo considerável.

Para falar a verdade Claire estava torcendo para que não houvesse ninguém no apartamento de Leon. Se ela tivesse um pouco de sorte na vida, Leon se esqueceria de seu compromisso e dessa forma ela poderia ir correndo de volta para sua casa e ver o conteúdo do disco de Sherry sozinha sem ficar com a consciência pesada. Mas é claro que nada poderia acontecer como ela desejava! 

— Obrigada! - A ruiva agradece antes de caminhar em direção ao elevador.

As mãos de Claire estavam tremendo e suando quando ela acionou o botão para chamar o elevador. Ela imediatamente se censura mentalmente por essa atitude infantil. Não havia motivos para ela se comportar dessa maneira! Não existia mais nada entre ela e Leon e por isso ela não precisava se preocupar com nada! Ela agiria como uma mulher adulta, confiante e que tinha o pleno controle de seu próprio corpo e mente, certo? 

Apesar de todas as palavras de auto confiança proferidas repetidas vezes em sua mente, assim que a ruiva entra no elevador e as portas à sua frente se fecham, imediatamente ela se sente zonza e claustrofóbica. Claire se encosta na parede lateral do elevador enquanto tenta se controlar. Parecia que ela estava em uma caixa de vidro, cheia de espelhos que refletiam a imagem de uma mulher que ela não reconhecia mais como sendo ela mesma. Era o reflexo de uma mulher fraca e vulnerável olhando de volta para ela! Onde diabos estava aquela Claire Redfield que não se deixava intimidar por nada e nem ninguém? Aquele Claire Redfield que enfrentava hordas de mortos vivos e monstros com um sorriso de deboche no meio do rosto? Era uma vergonha olhar para si mesma e ver o quanto ela era afetada pela simples ideia de ter que estar no mesmo ambiente que o demônio loiro de olhos azuis!

Talvez fosse um exagero comparar seu ex amante a uma criatura tão perversa como um demônio. Mas, que outra comparação seria mais adequada que essa? Afinal de contas, de acordo com as lendas e contos bíblicos, os demônios não passam de anjos corrompidos que, devido às suas más escolhas e atitudes, caíram em absoluta desgraça, sem qualquer chance de redenção ou perdão!

Da mesma forma era Leon Scott Kennedy! Claire o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele nem sempre foi o homem frio e insensível que ele é hoje. Houve um tempo em que ele poderia ser considerado o homem mais gentil, amável e bom que a ruiva teve a oportunidade de conhecer! O homem por quem a jovem Claire, de apenas 19 anos de idade, se apaixonou perdidamente! Porém, a vida, assim como um pedaço de barro nas mãos de um oleiro, aos poucos moldou o loiro nesse ser desprovido de sentimentos que ele é hoje!

Claire sabe que a vida não foi nada gentil Leon! Apesar do loiro nunca lhe dizer uma única palavra do que o obrigavam a fazer, ela sabia que seja lá o que for que estivessem fazendo com ele, além das marcas exteriores estampados em seu corpo e rosto toda vez que voltava de uma missão, aquilo também o estava destruindo por dentro. A cada dia que passava, uma parte do antigo Leon morria e no lugar surgia um homem completamente novo e desconhecido.

Porém isso não era desculpa para as atitudes do loiro bonito! Isso não justificava suas ações, principalmente as daquele maldito dia, onde tudo entre eles acabou! 

“ Acabou?” – Claire ri nervosamente enquanto medita consigo mesma. – Se acabou, porque ela continuava pensando nele e o desejando tão ardentemente? Por que sua pernas ficavam bambas e seu coração acelerava descontroladamente dentro de seu peito ao saber que daqui a poucos segundos ela estaria em sua presença?

— Me ajude Deus! – a ruiva fecha os olhos enquanto suplica para um poder superior lhe dar forças.

Quando finalmente as portas do elevador se abrem, Claire imediatamente abre os olhos mas seu corpo ainda está paralisado no mesmo local. Ela sabe que precisa sair daquele local mas seus membros parecem estar grudados à parede lateral do elevador e ela simplesmente não conseguia se mover dali! 

Vários segundos haviam se passado desde que o elevador havia chego ao seu destino e as portas espelhadas estavam quase se fechando novamente quando o movimento de um braço aciona o sensor de segurança e as portas do elevador novamente se abrem para revelar a imagem de Leon Kennedy.

— Você vai ficar aí o dia todo? – pergunta o loiro curioso

Claire abre a boca para responder mas nenhuma palavra sai de sua boca. Ela havia sido flagrada demonstrando sua fraqueza e não sabia o que dizer para sair dessa situação. Que humilhação! 

A ruiva coloca uma mão no rosto, cobrindo seus olhos na tentativa inútil de esconder sua vergonha e solta um longo suspiro agoniado.

— Você está bem, Claire? – a ruiva escuta a voz preocupada de Leon 

— Sim! – ela remove a mão do rosto e responde rapidamente com um sorriso fingido — Eu só...senti um pouco de tontura, mas já estou bem!

— Você tem certeza? – responde Leon se aproximando de Claire — Me deixe te ajudar!

— Estou bem, obrigada! – a ruiva responde caminhando rapidamente para fora do elevador e tomando distância do loiro bonito. —Não precisa se preocupar, Leon! Isso é bem comum na gravidez.

Leon apenas acena com a cabeça e segue em direção da porta do seu apartamento. Ele abre a porta e espera Claire caminhar para dentro.

Entrar novamente no apartamento de Leon depois de tantos meses distante era no mínimo...desconfortável! Na mente da ruiva ela jamais colocaria novamente os pés nesse local, mas aqui estava ela, entrando mais uma vez na toca “monstro”.

Assim que passa pela porta e entra na sala de estar do loiro, Claire olha atentamente ao redor. Ela percebe que tudo estava exatamente do jeito que a ruiva se lembrava. Aparentemente, Leon não se preocupou em modificar nada desde que ela decidiu sair e nunca mais voltar. 

É claro que não modificar os móveis ou a decoração da casa não significava nada, mas incomodava Claire de uma maneira que não deveria. Ver tudo exatamente do jeito que era antes dela decidir ir embora lhe trazia lembranças que a ruiva não desejava recordar. 

Ela e Leon haviam compartilhado incontáveis horas nesse apartamento! Tantos momentos! Se essas paredes pudessem falar, o que será que lhe diriam? Será que sentiriam pena da pobre moça que acreditou que era amada por Leon Kennedy? Será que ririam da ingenuidade dela? Ou será que a julgariam por ter deixado o belo loiro sedutor a foder em todos os cômodos dessa maldita casa mesmo sabendo que ele jamais seria dela?

— Você quer alguma coisa? – pergunta Leon ao fechar a porta atrás de Claire — Talvez uma água, ou suco?

— Não, obrigada! — A ruiva responde ao se sentar no sofá e retirar da bolsa a caixinha com o misterioso disco que Sherry havia lhes deixado — Vamos só...acabar logo com isso, pode ser?

— Claro! – responde Leon 

Leon rapidamente se move para pegar o item das mãos de Claire. Seu movimento é rápido mas, ao mesmo tempo em que ele retira a caixinha de sua mão, a ruiva pode sentir os dedos do loiro tocando e deslizando por sua pele. Mesmo sabendo que possivelmente foi um movimento inocente e sem nenhuma intenção de provocá-la, a ruiva imediatamente sente seu corpo responder ao seu toque. Sentir os dedos do loiro deslizando por sua pele, mesmo que por um mísero segundo, foi o suficiente para arrepiar todo seu corpo.

Talvez fosse só os hormônios decorrentes de sua gravidez que a estivessem deixando tão sensível e desesperada sexualmente nesses últimos dias. Mas no fundo, Claire sabia que mesmo que não estivesse grávida, seu corpo sempre ansiaria pelo toque do homem bonito a sua frente. 

Seu desconforto aumenta ainda mais quando o loiro termina de colocar o disco no aparelho reprodutor de áudio e vídeo e se senta no sofá. Talvez para quem olhasse a cena, diria que não havia nada de errado ou fora do normal, mas para Claire, Leon havia se sentado próximo demais para o gosto dela. De onde estava, ela podia até mesmo sentir o cheiro do loiro. Isso era uma tortura!

Por um momento, Claire pensa em se levantar e se sentar no outro sofá, bem longe de Leon, mas o que acontece em seguida a deixa sem qualquer movimento.

— Oiiiii mãe! – diz uma voz bem familiar dentro da televisão — Oiiii pai!

Claire sente um aperto gigantesco dentro do peito! A imagem da tv era da sua menininha! A sua Sherry estava sorrindo e acenando para eles de uma maneira tão alegre que somente ela poderia fazer.

 

—— GRAVAÇÃO DE SHERRY BIRKIN (PRIMEIRA PARTE) ——

 

— Eu espero que vocês realmente tenham deixado suas diferenças de lado e estejam assistindo essa gravação juntos, conforme eu orientei! – Sherry da uma risadinha — Caso contrário, parem agora mesmo de assistir esse vídeo e só voltem a vê-lo quando estiverem vocês dois presentes!

— Bom...eu presumo que se continuaram a assistir esse vídeo é porque vocês dois estão aqui, então eu já posso continuar! – Sherry sorri — Por favor, assistam essa gravação até o fim, ok?

— Bom...Se vocês estão assistindo a esse vídeo é porque eu não sobrevivi na minha última missão! – continua Sherry com um suspiro — Eu sei que vocês devem estar muito tristes com essa notícia, mas, por favor, não lamentem por mim! Eu não quero quero que as duas pessoas que eu mais amo nesse mundo sofram por minha causa! 

— Por favor, não se sintam culpados pelo que aconteceu comigo! Esse era o meu trabalho! Eu sempre soube dos riscos envolvidos e eu não me arrependo de ter escolhido essa vida!

—Ao longo de todos esses anos, apesar de todas as dificuldades que enfrentamos, vocês nunca me abandonam e fizeram o melhor para cuidar de mim. Vocês demonstraram mais amor, respeito e consideração por mim do que meus próprios pais biológicos e eu amo vocês por isso! 

— Claire!Mãe!...Eu sei que você deve está chorando agora, mas por favor, não chore por mim! Eu amo o seu sorriso, então enxugue essas lágrimas e sorria! Você com certeza foi feita sorrir!

—Você é a mulher mais incrível, corajosa e amorosa que eu conheci na minha vida! Eu nunca vou me esquecer do que você fez por mim! – Sherry deixa uma pequena lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto —Tudo começou em Raccoon, onde você arriscou sua vida lutando contra monstros e mortos vivos para salvar uma criança que você sequer conhecia dos horrores daquela cidade. Você cuidou e amou essa criança como se fosse sua própria filha mesmo não tendo nenhuma obrigação de fazer isso! Você é a minha heroína Claire Redfield! Meu maior desejo era poder me tornar pelo menos a metade da mulher maravilhosa que você é! Eu quero que saiba que eu tenho o maior orgulho de poder ter feito parte da sua vida e te chamado de mãe!

 

—— FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE DA GRAVAÇÃO DE SHERRY BIRKIN ——

 

Assim como Sherry Birkin havia adivinhado no momento em que gravava esse vídeo, Claire estava chorando ao ouvir as palavras da sua filha. Doía demais ouvi-la dizer essas coisas sem poder abraçá-la e expressar todo o amor que sentia por ela.

Embora aquele maldito dia em Raccoon houvesse trazido horrores além do imaginado para Claire, ela não se arrependia de nada do que havia feito! Salvar a vida de Sherry Birkin naquela cidade maldita e cuidar dela juntamente com Leon, foi a melhor coisa que ela poderia ter feito em toda a sua vida!

 

>> FLASHBACK – SETEMBRO DE 1998 — APÓS CONSEGUIREM FUGIR DE RACCOON CITY <<


End file.
